


Favors | TaeGi

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: "Are you gay?""Why?""Just answer the question.""...y-yes.""Good. I need you to do me a favor."





	1. Intro: ⚠️Warning⚠️

If you are sensitive to certain topics, this story may not be for you. Please be aware that there are mentions of homophobia, rape, suicide, and death.

Proceed on your own accord.

Thank you


	2. 1

Yoongi watched as Taehyung laughed along with his friends. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. He tried his best to ignore the constant laughter from the table of boys in front of him.

Letting it get the best of him, Yoongi groaned and stood up. He started to walk out of the library. "Yoongi!" Yoongi stopped in his tracks and sighed. He reluctantly turned back around to see the one and only Kim Taehyung walking up to him. "Yes?" Yoongi said bitterly. "I need to talk to you." "Oh really? Why? So you can tease me some more? I enjoy being alone you know-" "No. I'm not going to tease you. Can we talk?"

Yoongi sighed and walked out of the library, he walked down to a secluded hallway and waited for Taehyung. Taehyung approached him and smiled. "What did you want Taehyung?" "I wanted to ask you a question." Yoongi signaled Taehyung to continue. "Are you gay?" Yoongi turned white. He didn't answer out of fear. He wasn't sure how Taehyung would take it if he said yes. "Why?" "Just answer the question." "...y-yes." Taehyung smirked and moved closer. "Good. I need you to do me a favor."


	3. 2

It had been three weeks since Yoongi had spoken to Kim Taehyung. Alone, when he asked Yoongi if he was gay and asked for a favor.

*Flashback*

"What's the favor?" Yoongi asked. "You'll find out once the time comes for you to fulfill it." Taehyung said with that arrogant smirk on his face, that Yoongi wanted to smack off so bad. Yoongi sighed. "Whatever. Is that it? Breathing the same air with you, in this close of a proxcimity, is killing my brain cells." "Fuck you." "No thanks. I don't sleep with people like you." Taehyung scoffed. "People like me? I doubt you've slept with anyone. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to. You'd probably bore them to death."

*End Of Flashback.*

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he thought about the conversation for the millionth time. "Yoongi!" Hoseok ran up to him with a huge smile on his, face

"What's up?" "Are you failing any of your classes?" "Umm.. no. Why?" Hoseok's bright smile turned into a playful smirk. "Because Park Jimin is tutoring." Yoongi blushed and sighed. "Unfortuantely, my grades are pretty close to perfect." Hoseok laughed. "Well, mine aren't I'll let you know what he smells like!" Hoseok said before he ran away. Yoongi rolled his eyes as he walked to his next class.

He was about to walk into the class room when someone grabbed his backpack, pulling him into the empty class room across from his own. "What the fu-" He turned around. "Seriously?"

Taehyung smirked. "Hi." "What do you want?" Taehyung shrugged and sat down on the teacher's desk. He had the first three buttons of his white shirt undone. If Yoongi didn't loathe him he would of actually thought he looked hot. Taehyung licked his lips and smirked again.

Yoongi sighed. "Taehyung. What do you want? I'm late for class." "I need a favor." "Right now?" Taehyung nodded. "It's a different favor. "So, you're asking me for two favors?" "Yes." "How can you ask someone you barely know and like for a favor." "Easily. Yoongi, could you do me a favor?" Yoongi sighed loudly. "What is it this time?" Taehyung got up and walked over to Yoongi. "I need you to tutor me." "Aren't you friends with Jimin?"

"Yes." "Isn't he a tutor?" "Yes." Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then have him tutor you." Taehyung sighed. "Aren't you top of your class?" Yoongi shrugged. "Please Yoongi?"

Yoongi sighed. "Fine, whatever. But what's wrong with Jimin? Why can't he tutor you?" "I want you to." "So, you can make fun of me and insult me the whole time? Or is this your lame way of actually trying to spend one on one time with me because you've suddenly realized that you want me?" Taehyung laughed loudly. "Oh my god, that has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life! Why would I want you? Sorry. You're not my type, pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? Taehyung, I think you need to look in the mirror, you're way more of a pretty boy, then I am." Taehyung opened his mouth then quickly shut it. "Whatever." "Wow, so you actually think you're a pretty boy? That sounds super conceded to me." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Yoongi."

Yoongi laughed and took a piece of paper and a pen out of his backpack. He wrote down his number and address, then handed it to Taehyung. "There's my number and my address, you better be there at four today." "Yes mom." Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to his class. Taehyung watched as Yoongi went into his classroom. He ran up to his classroom.

Luckily it was his free period so the teacher wasn't upset that he was late. "Hey man." Namjoon said as Taehyung sat down with his friends. "Where were you, Tae?" Jimin asked. "With Yoongi." Taehyung shrugged. His friends laughed. "That little twink? Why? I thought you two hated each other." Jungkook said. Taehyung sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's actually a twink. So, I don't think saying that would insult him." His friends looked at him. "How do you know that, Tae?" Jimin asked.

"Because he's gay." Taehyung's eyes widen as he accidentally outed Yoongi. "I fucking knew it!" Jungkook said. "He is? Really?" Jimin asked. Taehyung shrugged. "So what? I'm pretty sure you and Jimin have done things to each other before." Jungkook and Jimin turned red. "No we haven't!" Jimin snapped. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Sure, Jimin." "Whatever."

It grew silent for awhile until Namjoon cleared his throat. "So, why were you with Yoongi?" Taehyung rubbed his neck. "Well, you know, he's two years below us and he kinda needed help." "So he asked you? Why wouldn't he go to Jimin?" Taehyung shrugged. "Is that really why-"

"He likes Jimin! He was too scared to ask, so I told him I'd help him." Taehyung blurted out. They all started laughing. "He does? Wow. Jimin, maybe you should fuck with him." Jungkook said. "What?" "I meant mess with him, like pretend to flirt with him and stuff." "Ohhh!" Jimin and Namjoon said in unison. Taehyung shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Can you guys not? Leave him alone for awhile. I do have to spend time with him."

Jungkook sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just until you're done helping the little twink." Taehyung sighed. "Again, I don't think you're really insulting him when you call him that. Anyways, I'm gonna leave a couple minutes early." Taehyung said as he got up.

After leaving his classroom, he got in his car and drove home. He ran straight up into his room and looked through his closet. He smiled as he found the perfect outfit and left to go take a shower and get ready to go over to Yoongi's.

Taehyung pulled up to Yoongi's house and parked. He took a deep breath and got out. He slowly approached the door and knocked. Taehyung smiled once the door was opened.


	4. 3

Yoongi sighed as he looked at Taehyung. "You're late." He said as he moved to let Taehyung in. Taehyung looked around as he stepped into Yoongi's house. "I'm sorry." "Are you? Really? Because I'm pretty sure you left school early. So how-?" Taehyung got closer to Yoongi, backing him up to a wall. "What the fuck are you doing?" Taehyung put his hand on the wall, just beside Yoongi's head as he leaned down. Yoongi pushed Taehyung away. "Flirting with me? That's a new low." Taehyung sighed. "Who said I didn't mean it?" Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to his room.

Taehyung followed close behind. He sat down on Yoongi's bed. Yoongi closed his door and looked at Taehyung. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck, placing himself onto his lap. "Taehyung.." Taehyung bit his bottom lip and placed his hands on Yoongi's ass. "Tae- Daddy..." Yoongi said with a smirk. Taehyung hummed in response as he stared at Yoongi's lips. "Kiss me, Daddy." Taehyung slowly began to lean in.

"Taehyung!" Yoongi said as he clapped his hands in front of Taehyung's face. Taehyung jumped a bit and looked up at Yoongi. "What?" Yoongi groaned. "I said, what do you need help with?" "Everything." Yoongi sighed. "Great. What the hell were you thinking about that got you THAT distracted?" Taehyung blushed as he panicked a bit before smirking. "This girl I had sex with the-" "Shut up. I'm not one of your friends, I don't want to hear about it. I am your tutor. Nothing more." Taehyung snorted and smirked again. "Sure." Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "You want me to be one of your friends?" Taehyung shrugged. "All I know is that we should get started." Yoongi nodded and sat next to Taehyung, with a text book in his hands.

Two hours later, Taehyung was sprawled out on Yoongi's floor. "Can we take a break? My head hurts." Yoongi scoffed. "No. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I get your ass out of my house."

Taehyung sighed, sat up, and turned around to face Yoongi. All Taehyung could see was his text book for math. He gently took the book from Yoongi's hands. Yoongi pouted and looked at Taehyung. "Give it back. I told you, the sooner-" "Yeah yeah, the sooner we finish the sooner you get me out of your sight. Why do you hate me so much?" Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "I don't hate you per say. You just annoy and tease me all the time."

"I bully you." Yoongi sighed and nodded. "I never want to admit that. But yes, you and your friends bully me." Taehyung chewed on his bottom lip a bit. "I'm sorry, Yoongi. I don't even remember why we started to pick on you." Yoongi stared at him, too in shock by his apology. "Yoongi?" Taehyung said. Yoongi cleared his throat and looked anywhere else. "I accept your apology. Even though I'm sure as soon as you're with your friends and you all see me, you'll join in with them. But it's whatever." Taehyung shook his head. "No... Oh fuck."

Taehyung pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Headache?" Taehyung sighed. "No, my friends. They're going to be complete ass holes to you after we're done with tutoring. I-I'm sorry, Yoongi. It's going to be all my fault!" Yoongi gave Taehyung a confused look. "What happened?" Taehyung sighed and looked into Yoongi's eyes. "Well, I kind of told them I was tutoring you...and....and..." "Okay, if you want them to believe that's it, that's fine. I could give two shit what they think about me anyways. Is that it?"

Taehyung put his face in his hands. "IkindoftoldthemthatyoulikeJiminandthatswhyyouaskedmetotutoryou." Taehyung said really fast. "Taehyung!" Taehyung groaned. "I said, that I kind- that I told them that you like Jimin and that's why you didn't go to him to ask for help." Yoongi groaned loudly and grabbed one of his pillows, whacking Taehyung upside the head. "Was Jimin sitting there?!" Taehyung nodded as he rubbed the side of his head. Yoongi hit him again, then got up.

"Now I really have to avoid him. Why? Why would you say that?" Taehyung shrugged. "Wait... do you like him?" Yoongi blushed and rubbed his neck. "He has a nice face, that's all. And he's the only one of you four that is kinda nice to me." "Oh." Taehyung stood up and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Yoongi." Yoongi shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm use to it. It's fine. Taehyung sighed and sat on Yoongi's bed, Yoongi sat next to him.

"It's not fine. I would of told them the truth, but they would of made fun of me for being stupid." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you think you're stupid?" Taehyung nodded. "I'm failing all my classes." Yoongi smiled at Taehyung. "Cute." Taehyung whispered. "What?" "Nothing." Yoongi shook his head. "You are not stupid Taehyung." "How do you know? Have I not shown you my grades?" Yoongi shook his head again. "No, but grades don't determine whether or not you're smart. I've only spent two hours with you, alone, in my life and I can confidently say you are not stupid. You're very intelligent." "No, Jimin and Namjoon are." Yoongi sighed. "Don't compare yourself to them, or anyone. You're you. You're unique. You're smart in your own way. You solve problems in your own way. Which is pretty cool."

Taehyung was staring at Yoongi when he turned his head to look at the older boy. "I thought you were just book smart. Not a wise old man trapped in a fifteen year old's body." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Taehyung scooted closer and stared at Yoongi's lips. "I want to. Get to know you I mean. I would like to get to know you, Yoongi."

Yoongi blushed and placed one of his hands on Taehyung's thigh and the other on his shoulder. "Okay, Well first, know.." Taehyung licked his lips. "That I..." Taehyung slowly started to lean in. "Really value personal space." Yoongi said as he pushed Taehyung over a bit. Taehyung sighed and scooted a bit closer. "I don't think I know what personal space means." Yoongi stood up. He turned around to look at Taehyung. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Taehyung got up and started to walk towards Yoongi.

He stopped as he heard a knock on the door. "Sweetheart..." Yoongi's mother started as she opened the door. "Oh, hello. I didn't know you had company, Yoongi." "Mom, this is Kim Taehyung. He's a couple grades ahead of me." Taehyung bowed. "Thank you for letting me come over and study with your son ma'am." Yoongi's mother smiled and nodded. "Exactly, how old are you Taehyung?" "I'm nineteen ma'am. I'll be graduating this year." "If you pass your classes." Yoongi muttered. "I will. With your help, Yoongi." Taehyung said as he wrapped his arm around Yoongi's shoulders. Yoongi glared up at Taehyung. "Min Yoongi, be nice. Taehyung, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Yoongi looked at his mother, silently pleading her to retract her offer. "Oh, no. I couldn't intrude ma'am." "Oh nonsense, what kind of mother would I be if I let another woman's child leave my house with an empty stomach? It'll be ready in a little bit, I'll send Jihoon to grab you two once it's ready." Yoongi's mother said before she left.

"Could you move your arm?" Taehyung looked at Yoongi and moved his arm, he moved it down to Yoongi's waist as he stood in front of him. "Yoongi?" "Yes?" "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" "Only girls but it didn't mean anything." Taehyung smirked and moved one of his hands to Yoongi's neck. "Never a guy?" Yoongi shook his head. "I-I have been waiting." "For what?" Taehyung asked as he eyed Yoongi's soft pink lips. "For you, Daddy."

"Taehyung!!!" Yoongi yelled. Taehyung looked down at Yoongi. "What?" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you high or something? You keep spacing out. Plus you're TOUCHING me." Taehyung moved his hand from Yoongi's neck and waist. "I'm sorry. And no I'm not high." "Then what's wrong with you?" Taehyung shrugged and stepped back. Yoongi rolled his eyes. "You're so weird." Taehyung pouted. "In a good way of course." Taehyung smiled. "Thank you!" Yoongi laughed a bit. "So... are we friends now, Yoongi?" "Sure, but if you go back to bullying me, I'll only tutor you." "I won't!" Yoongi nodded. "Yoongs? It's time for dinner." Jihoon said from the door way.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Ms. Min. It was delicious." Taehyung beamed. "You're very welcome, Taehyung. Come by anytime." Yoongi stared at his mother. "I'm going to grab my things, Yoongi." Taehyung ran up to Yoongi's room. "Mom!" "What? You don't like him?" "Not like that!" "Hmm, pity. That poor boy." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Yoongi, who dresses like THAT to a study date?" "Wasn't a date and Taehyung has a very eclectic taste I suppose." Yoongi's mother chuckled. "He was dressed for seduction. He's very handsome Yoongi." "Oh my God! Mom!!! Don't say that. And up until today, he was an asshole." Ms. Min nodded. "He's one of them?" Yoongi sighed. "Yeah, but he's being nice to me all of a sudden. I just hope it's genuine." "Be careful sweetheart." Yoongi smiled at his mother. "I like Taehyung, I think he actually likes you, he kept staring at you whenever he got the chance." Jihoon said. Yoongi walked over and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Thanks buddy. I'll keep that in mind."

Taehyung walked back downstairs and set his stuff down. He walked over and started to help Ms. Min with the dishes. "Aw, Thank you Taehyung, you don't have to help." "Well, I was wandering if you all wanted to go out for ice cream. As a thanks for dinner." Jihoon perked up and looked at his older brother. 'Keep him.' he mouthed. Yoongi waved him off. "Oh no, it's okay Taehyung. You just take Yoongi."

Taehyung looked at Yoongi. "Do you want to?" Yoongi smiled a bit. "Sure." As they were headed towards the door, Ms. Min walked into the living room. "Boys, don't be out too late. It is a school night." Taehyung smiled. "I'll have him back in a hour Ms. Min." Taehyung put his hand on the small of Yoongi's back, leading him out the door. Yoongi looked over his shoulder at his mother who just smiled and shrugged. "Have fun." She said before the door closed.

Taehyung walked to his car and opened the door for Yoongi. Yoongi started to get in but stopped. "No quips? Nothing at all?" Taehyung thought for a minute then bit his lip. "Beauty before age." Yoongi sighed. "You're lame. If you were actually flirting with me, I'd say you need to work on it. It's pitiful." Yoongi said before getting in the car. Taehyung shut the door and chuckled. He got in and started the car. "Why did you say a hour? Ice cream doesn't take that long to eat." Taehyung shrugged, then smirked. "It's the first thing I could think of." Taehyung said before driving away from Yoongi's house.


	5. 4

"This doesn't look like an ice cream parlor." Yoongi said as he looked up at the huge house before him. "It has ice cream inside of it." Taehyung said as he got out and walked over to Yoongi's side. He opened the door. "My mother isn't here, you don't have to keep acting like that." Taehyung smiled. "I want to." Yoongi rolled his eyes and got out. He followed Taehyung inside the house.

"What if my mother and brother came, would we still had come here?" Taehyung walked into the kitchen and turned the light on. "Probably not." "Then why...?" Taehyung turned around and grabbed Yoongi by his waist and lifted him up, placing him on the counter. "Because I wanted to get you alone." Yoongi bit his lip and wrapped his legs around Taehyung's waist. "Shut up and make out with me already."

"Tae...?" Taehyung looked up at Yoongi and blushed. "I- uh." Yoongi pouted. "Are you sure you're okay?" Taehyung nodded. "Sooo, I have chocolate, vanilla, salted caramel, mint-" "Mint!" Yoongi said with excitement. Taehyung laughed and got it out. He started to make them ice cream.

"Where are your parents?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung sighed. "Out of town." "You don't have any siblings?" Taehyung shook his head. "Nope." "Do you like being by yourself?" Taehyung shrugged. "Not really, but what can you do?" "How long will they be gone?" "Another month or so."

Yoongi nodded and hopped off the counter, he sighed. "I suppose.... you could stay with my family and I, if you wanted to." Taehyung raised one of his eyebrows. "Really?" "I mean I'd have to ask my mother, but I'm sure she'd say yes. And don't worry, I'll keep my distance from you after school." "What do you mean?" "I mean I'll still walk to school and from school so your friends don't think you and I are friends." Taehyung handed Yoongi a bowel. "I don't care if they know we're friends." Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" "Yeah, I like you Yoongi, you're a really cool person and I wish I would of gotten to know you sooner." Yoongi smiled and nodded. Taehyung smiled back and grabbed his own bowel and lead Yoongi into the living room.

Taehyung watched as Yoongi ate his ice cream. Yoongi blushed and looked up from his bowel. "Why are you staring at me?" Taehyung smiled. "Because I can." "Well, could you not? You're weirding me out." Taehyung chuckled and stood up. "Finished?" Yoongi nodded and handed Taehyung his bowel. Yoongi stood up and started to look at the pictures. There were pictures of Taehyung everywhere. Yoongi walked from the baby pictures to the pictures that looked more recent. "He's definitely photogenic." Yoongi said to himself. He picked up one of the pictures.

Yoongi had never realized how attractive Taehyung truly was. "I hoped you wouldn't of looked at those." Taehyung said from behind Yoongi. Yoongi jumped a bit, dropping the collage on the floor, breaking the frame. "Fuck! I'm really sorry Taehyung." Yoongi said as he squatted down to clean up the mess he made. Taehyung walked over to the closet and pulled out a broom and dust pan. Yoongi picked up the picture and moved out of the way. Taehyung cleaned up the broken glass.

"Taehyung, I'll buy you a new frame." Yoongi said. Taehyung shook his head. "Just throw the picture away, I hate them." "Why?" Taehyung shrugged. "My parents made me go into modeling, it's not really my thing though." Yoongi nodded. "I'm gonna empty this out and go pack my stuff. I'll just throw the picture away." Taehyung said holding out his hand.

"No! No, um it's okay, I'll throw it away at my house. M-my mom wanted to get Jihoon into modeling and yeah. It's got the agency's name on the back of it." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "Write it down then?" Yoongi shook his head. "She probably wants to see their work, yanno?" "Can't she look at their website?" "You know... old people.... and uh technology.... man, it would just take forever." "Um, okay. I'll be right back." Taehyung left to throw away the trash and get his things. Yoongi sat down on the couch, staring at the picture.

After a couple minutes, Taehyung walked back downstairs. "How long are you going to stare at that picture?" Yoongi blushed and stood up. "I wasn't." Taehyung chuckled and walked over to Yoongi. He tried to take the picture from Yoongi. "No touchy! I told you, I need it." Taehyung smirked. "For your mother... but I feel like you were lying to me." Yoongi blushed. "Can we just go?" Taehyung gripped Yoongi's chin. "Why stare at the picture when you have the real thing right in front of you?" Yoongi blushed and pushed Taehyung back a bit and walked out to the car. Taehyung bit his bottom lip and followed Yoongi.

"We're home." Yoongi said as he walked inside. His mother and brother were sitting on the couch. "We?" Jihoon asked. Yoongi sat down on the couch, Taehyung walked in with his bags in his hands. "Oh! Hello again Taehyung." Ms. Min said. Taehyung smiled and nodded. "Can he stay here for a month or so?" Yoongi asked. Ms. Min raised in eyebrow. "Month or so?" Taehyung smiled. "My parents are out of town. It's okay-" "No no, of course you can stay sweetheart. I'll go get the guest room ready for you. You can come with me and set your things down." "Thank you, Ms. Min."

Yoongi sat next to his brother. "What's that?" Jihoon asked, pointing to the picture in Yoongi's hand. He handed it over. "He was going to throw it away, but I told him that mom was interested in getting you into modeling." Jihoon laughed. "Smooth." "Shut up." "So you like him?!" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I just really like these pictures of him. And he's my friend now, I have pictures of Hoseok." Jihoon shook his head. "Not pictures like that." Yoongi nudged his brother. "Shut up."

Taehyung walked back downstairs and sat next to Yoongi. "You still have that?" Yoongi pouted and stood up. "Just admit that you wanna keep it for yourself." "No. I already told you why I need it." Yoongi started to walk upstairs. "Um, Yoongs?" Yoongi blushed and turned back around. "You might want to check on your mother. She looked like she was about to start crying after she showed me the guest room." Yoongi looked at Jihoon. "Oh shit." Jihoon said. "What?" Taehyung asked. Jihoon handed Taehyung the remote and ran upstairs. Yoongi sighed. "It was our little brother's room."


	6. 5

Taehyung was up in the guest room, looking through one of the photo albums that was left on the desk. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Yoongi opened the door a bit. "Um, could you actually come to my room? I haven't-I can't-" "It's okay, Yoongs. I'll be there in a second." Yoongi closed the door. Taehyung set the photo album down and went to Yoongi's room.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "What's up?" Yoongi looked up at Taehyung and blushed a bit. Taehyung only had a robe and his boxers on. "I just... I just thought I should tell you what happened, to my brother and my father." Taehyung sat down next to Yoongi.

"I doubt you'll remember this but that week I missed school-" "Before Christmas break?" Yoongi nodded "Um, yeah. You remember? Okay, well, they were on their way to the hospital to see my mother, because she was in labor." Yoongi shifted a bit before continuing. "My father had taken my brother to his soccer game. Jihoon and I were already at the hospital with our mother." Yoongi paused and took a deep breath. Taehyung placed his hand on Yoongi's thigh and gently squeezed. "It's okay, you take as much time as you need to."

Yoongi smiled a bit. "I-I'm okay. Um, so, they ended up getting into a car accident. My little brother had forgotten to put his seatbelt on and my father hadn't noticed because he was too busy driving trying to get to my mother. No one told us until a day or two afterwards, because they didn't want to make my mother even more upset, I guess they just didn't want to put all that on her at one time." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Yoongi sighed. "My baby sister was stillborn and she had lost another child in the same day." "But your dad?" Yoongi wiped some of his tears away. "Um, he's on life support, my mom goes and visits him everyday. I'm pretty sure he's brain dead, but my mother can't lose him too."

Yoongi sighed and finally looked up at Taehyung. "She sometimes screams and cries at night, just so you know, it hasn't happened for a while, but it's getting closer to the anniversary so just be prepared." Taehyung nodded.

They sat in silence before Taehyung gasped. "Oh my god! Yoongi!!!" Yoongi jumped a bit. "What?" "Why didn't you ever say anything?" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "We weren't friends at the time." "I know, but... they were so mean to you when you came back to school." Yoongi shrugged. "You and Jimin weren't." Taehyung sighed. "Jimin doesn't really like to mess with other people." "Why didn't you?" Taehyung sighed. "I could tell something had happened, so I left you alone."

Yoongi shifted a bit to look at Taehyung. "Honestly, I can't remember a single time you were mean to me. On your own at least. You've had plenty of opportunities to make fun of me when you weren't with your friends and you never did. Why?" Taehyung shrugged. "I didn't feel like I needed to. Jimin doesn't either." "He has actually, like once. You never have and I want to know why." Taehyung stood up and walked towards the door. "Good Night, Yoongi. We have class tomorrow." Taehyung smiled before he left.

Yoongi pouted as he got under his covers. "Maybe he really does like me..." Yoongi whispered to himself, but he laughed and quickly shook the thought away. "No, there's no way, he probably just feels sorry for me."

Taehyung walked back to the guest room and laid down. As soon as he closed his eyes his phone began to ring. "Hello?" "Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Taehyung smiled. "I'm okay, um do you remember Yoongi?" "That little boy you always talk about?" Taehyung sighed. "He's not little! He's only four years younger then me!" Taehyung's mother chuckled. "Okay, okay. That sweet boy you're always going on and on about?" Taehyung chuckled. "He and his family are letting me stay with them while you're gone." "I thought you didn't talk to him." "I finally made myself talk to him, without my friends around." "Aww, well good luck! I'll be rooting for you all the way from over here!" Taehyung laughed.

"When will you guys be back?" "That's why I called, we'll be gone another month. Once we come back, you'll have to leave school for a while." Taehyung sighed. "Why?" "I booked you a couple modeling gigs." Taehyung sighed. "I thought you said I could stop and finish the school year out!" Taehyung's mother sighed into the phone. "I'm sorry sweetheart, they asked for you personally. Maybe this will be your break through." "Fine." There was a long pause. "Get some sleep. I love you, good night my love." Taehyung sighed. "I love you too, mom. Have a good day." Taehyung hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling, not being able to sleep now. He had too many thoughts swirling through his head.

When Taehyung walked downstairs the next morning, Yoongi and Jihoon were already sitting down eating breakfast. Yoongi looked over at Taehyung. "They never say anything to you about your uniform?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung shrugged and went over to grab an apple. "Nope. You ready?" Yoongi nodded and put his dishes away. He ruffled Jihoon's hair before grabbing his things. Taehyung tossed him the keys. "I'll be out there in a minute."

After Yoongi had left, Taehyung sat down next to Jihoon. Jihoon looked up from his bowel at Taehyung. "Yes?" Taehyung smiled. "Jihoon, I need your help." "With?" "Your brother." Jihoon smirked. "I knew you liked him!" Taehyung sighed. "Yeah, yeah. But like, how do I get him to notice me, like notice that I actually really like him?" "Just tell-" "WITHOUT telling him. I'm too scared of rejection." Jihoon laughed a bit. "Well, if it helps, I don't think he loathes you anymore." "So maybe he likes me back?!" Taehyung beamed.

"Eh, I wouldn't go that far. He can stand your presence now. So, you're headed in the right direction." Taehyung nodded. "So, will you help me?" Jihoon laughed. "Sorry, my brother is an enigma, not even I can understand or solve. Good luck though! I hope for the best." Taehyung sighed, then smiled a bit. "Thanks Jihoon, see you later." Taehyung walked outside and got in his car.

After finding a place to park, Taehyung turned the car off. Yoongi started to get out before Taehyung stopped him. "Wait." Yoongi let go of the door handle and sat back in his seat. Taehyung looked at him. "I... I just wanted to thank you for um opening up to me." Taehyung blushed a bit and looked at the passing students. Yoongi smiled a bit. "I, well, if you ever need anything or whatever, you can come to me about anything." Yoongi looked over at Taehyung. Taehyung slowly looked over to meet Yoongi's eyes. "Thank you, Tae." Taehyung blushed more and nodded. A knock to the drivers side window made Taehyung jump a bit. Yoongi sighed. "Fuck."


	7. 6

Taehyung looked out the window at his three friends. Taehyung and Yoongi both got out of the car. Yoongi grabbed his backpack from the back seat and tried to make a hasty escape.

"Taehyung... hey! Where do you think you're going, twink?" Jungkook said. Yoongi stopped and looked at Jungkook. He smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" Taehyung sighed. "I told you that you're not insulting him by saying that, Jungkook! You idiot. Also I told you to leave him alone."

Jungkook scoffed. "Did he force you into bed with him or something? Why the hell are you so soft for him now? Did he suck you off to keep you from being mean to him?" Taehyung shoved Jungkook. "Shut the fuck up. He tutored me. That's it. We're friends now." Yoongi grabbed Taehyung's arm and tried to pull him away.

A small crowd had formed. "I thought you were tutoring him." Jimin said. "No. I lied because for some fucking reason, I cared what you guys thought about me." Jungkook shoved Taehyung this time. "Have fun with your faggot friend, you piece of shit." Jungkook said.

"What the fuck did you just call him?" Taehyung asked. "Taehyung! Come on, he's not worth it." Yoongi said as he pulled on Taehyung's arm. Taehyung pulled his arm away and got closer to Jungkook. "What. The fuck. Did you call him?" Jungkook snickered. "A faggot."

Hoseok had pushed past everyone and grabbed Yoongi's arm. "Yoongi! What's going on? Are you okay?" Yoongi waved him off and walked back over to Taehyung. "TAE!" Taehyung looked at Yoongi, Jungkook took the opportunity to punch Taehyung in the face. Taehyung fell back against his car, he covered his face as he groaned.

Jungkook walked over to Yoongi and gripped his shirt. "This is all your fault!" Jungkook yelled into Yoongi's face. Yoongi looked into Jungkook's eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Jungkook, I feel sorry for you." "For me? You should feel sorry for yourself, faggot." A smirk made its way onto Yoongi's face, he snickered.

Jungkook was furious at this point. Taehyung spat some blood onto the ground and looked up. "Jungkook! Leave him the fuck alone!" Taehyung stood up, but by time he had made it over to them, Yoongi was on the ground, curled up, arms covering his face as Jungkook kicked him.

Taehyung pushed Jungkook into the crowd of people and helped Yoongi. "Yoongi! Why did you provoke him, I had it under control!" Yoongi didn't move. "Yoongs!" Taehyung said as he shook Yoongi. "I wasn't just going to let him beat you up. He was being a dick to you because of me." Taehyung looked over, wondering why Jungkook hadn't came over and attacked him.

He looked up to see their principal staring down at him and Yoongi. "Get yourselves to the nurse's office. I'll be contacting your parents." He pushed Jungkook toward the school. Taehyung stood up, then picked Yoongi up. Hoseok followed beside him all the way to the nurse's office.

"You defended Yoongi?" "Yeah, he's my friend now." Taehyung winced as the nurse cleaned his wounds. "I'm Hoseok, Yoongi's best friend." "Taehyung." "I know who you are. You use to hang out with Jungkook and the others."

Yoongi coughed from the bed across from them. He turned over and looked at Taehyung and Hoseok. "I don't know why I ever did." "Why did you guys pick on Yoongi in the first place?" Taehyung looked over at Yoongi. He sighed. "It's my fault." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and winced when he made himself sit up. "I... I saw Yoongi first, at the beginning of the school year, in the library. I kept seeing him in there and I suppose, I always stared at him. The others noticed one day and asked why I was staring at him. I told them that Yoongi had pissed me off the other day, but that it was nothing and Jungkook being Jungkook, took things to the extreme."

"It was so stupid, I asked him to stop after the first two times of him saying shit to Yoongi, but it was too late, he was having fun with it. I'm really sorry, Yoongi." "Why were you staring at him so much?" Yoongi coughed again. "No, why DO you stare at me so much?" Taehyung felt his mouth dry as he looked over at the younger male.

"Yoongi! Oh my god! Taehyung! What-What happened?!" Yoongi's mother said as she rushed over to her son. "Mom, Mom. It's fine, I'm fine." She looked over at Taehyung. "Did you do this?" Yoongi grabbed his mother's arm. "No mom, he was defending me, he got beat up because of me." Yoongi looked over at Taehyung and gave him a small smile. "Taehyung, could you help me get him to the car? I'm taking you two to the hospital."

"He has a broken rib and some swelling in his brain-" "Oh my god!" "Ma'am, I assure you, it'll go down in a couple days. You can take him home, he should be on bed rest for a couple weeks. Taehyung just has a busted lip, not severe enough for stitches. They'll be just fine." "Can Taehyung drive? I'm suppose to be with my husband right now." The doctor nodded before leaving. "I'll drop you back off at the school to get your car, can-?" Taehyung nodded. "Of course, I'll come back and get him."

Yoongi sighed and winced. "Guess I won't be going to school for a while." His mother stared him. "Maybe ever, Yoongi. I might have you change schools. I'll decide after I speak to the principal. Come on Taehyung. Yoongi, Taehyung will be back to get you in a little bit."

As Taehyung was walking back to his car, he stopped and knocked on her window. "Yes?" Taehyung sighed and leaned down to look at her. "I'm... I'm really sorry I couldn't help Yoongi. I should be sitting in that hospital right now." Ms. Min smiled. "You stood up for him, Taehyung. You did something. You didn't just sit back and watch your friends hurt him. Thank you for sticking up for him." Taehyung nodded and smiled a bit. "I'll pick up Jihoon for you, Ms. Min. I'll see you at home. I mean-" Ms. Min smiled brightly. "See you at home, Taehyung."

Taehyung helped Yoongi into the house. "Tae, I can walk you know." Taehyung smiled. "I know, but-" "Stop feeling guilty. It happened, let's just get over it." Yoongi said as he sat down on the couch. "Okay, well, I have to go pick up Jihoon, I told your mother I would. You gonna be okay by yourself?" Yoongi smiled and nodded. Taehyung smiled back before leaving.

Twenty minutes passed by. There was a knock at the door. Yoongi grimaced as he slowly got up and answered the door. He opened it a bit, before quickly trying to shut it. A foot blocked Yoongi from closing it. "What the fuck do you want?"


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: Proceed with Caution⚠️

"Can we talk please?" "No. Move your foot."

Jungkook sighed and pushed the door open forcefully. "I fucking said I want to talk." "Get out." Yoongi said as he backed away. Jungkook shut the door behind him. "Are you scared?" Yoongi's heart was pounding out of his chest. "No. You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Jungkook smirked and poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "Sit." Yoongi hesitated a bit before moving towards the couch and sitting down. Jungkook sat next to him. "You got me suspended, for a week." "I did? What the fuck is your problem?! I wasn't even looking at you, I was going to leave without saying anything." Jungkook balled his fists. "Yeah, but you didn't did you?"

Yoongi sighed. "Jungkook, I don't fucking know what your deal-" Jungkook smashed his lips against Yoongi's. Yoongi froze. Jungkook pulled away. "What the actual fuck?" Yoongi said. "I like you." Yoongi scooted away. "Really? Because you had a very fucked up way of showing it. You broke one of my ribs."

For a moment, Yoongi could see regret dancing in Jungkook eyes. "Why-" "I was jealous." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Because of Taehyung." Jungkook said. Yoongi stood up and paced the room a bit.

After a couple minutes, Yoongi stopped and smiled, he began to laugh. "You're so full of shit. You just want me go to the principal and ask him to lift your suspension! Seriously? You couldn't of just said that instead of lying?" Jungkook stood up and smirked as he walked over to Yoongi. "I guess I did underestimate how smart you really are. Will you do it?" Yoongi looked Jungkook in the eyes. "No. I don't care if you only have a couple months left and it might hurt your record. If I'm not there, you could pick on some other poor kid. I'm not putting them through all that hell. It's only for a week anyways."

Jungkook pushed Yoongi against the wall. "Fucking talk to the principal." "No." Yoongi said as he glared at Jungkook. "You fucking piece of shit." Jungkook had his fist raised, but lowered it. Yoongi relaxed slightly. He watched as Jungkook's smirk returned to his face. Jungkook gripped Yoongi's shirt and tore it off. He then began to work on taking his pants off as well. "What- Stop it! Jung-!" "Shut the fuck up!" Jungkook grabbed Yoongi by his waist and hoisted him over his shoulder.

Yoongi screamed out once his ribs made contact with Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook carried him upstairs. The first room he stopped by was the guest room. Yoongi started to kick and scream forgetting about his broken rib. "No! Please not in here, Jungkook! Just stop!" Yoongi's nails scratched at the door frame as he tried to hold onto it for dear life, his sobs getting louder.

"Dude, What happened to your lip?" Jihoon asked. Taehyung sighed as he got back into the car. "I got in a fight today. Jungkook was saying shit to your brother-" Jihoon smiled. "You stood up for him?" Taehyung nodded then sighed. "Please don't, I feel like shit because he got beat up pretty bad." "Tell me what happened." Taehyung looked at the clock. "Shouldn't we get home? Yoongi is by himself. Jihoon waved him off. "He's probably sleeping." Taehyung nodded. "Alright."

Jungkook quickly removed his own pants and boxers. He grabbed Yoongi's hips, forcing his naked body to kneel on the ground. He tried to push his cock into Yoongi's mouth, but the younger boy kept his lips sealed tight. Jungkook gripped a fistful of Yoongi's hair and yanked it. "Open your fucking mouth." Tears continued to fall from Yoongi's face.

He reluctantly opened his mouth, slowly Jungkook to shove his cock down Yoongi's throat. "Suck." Yoongi looked up at Jungkook. There was no way Yoongi could get out of this, Jungkook was much stronger then he was. "SUCK!" Yoongi flinched before he started to move his head. Jungkook moaned and began to thrust into Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi gagged and squeezed he eyes shut, trying to think of anything else.

Jungkook pulled away and rubbed his cock. Yoongi coughed, his throat felt dry and foreign. He curled up hoping Jungkook would be satisfied and leave. He felt fingers being ran through his hair. Jungkook stared at Yoongi's swollen lips. "Do you want more baby?" Yoongi shivered and looked up at Jungkook with his tear-stained face. "J-Jungkook-" Jungkook clicked his tongue. "That's not my name to you anymore, baby boy." Yoongi felt his stomach in his throat. "Please..." Yoongi whispered.

Jungkook grabbed Yoongi and threw him onto the bed. He got in between Yoongi's legs, pushing them back so Yoongi's knees met his chest. Jungkook pushed into Yoongi, moaning as he did. Yoongi screamed and began to cry again. Jungkook didn't wait for Yoongi to adjust, he was too worried about getting himself off. He clapped his hand over Yoongi's mouth and moved faster.

After a while, Yoongi had stopped screaming, he stopped fight, giving up. His body went slack. His eyes glazed over as he tried to disconnect himself from the world. "Oh fuck!" Jungkook began to cum, but stopped himself, grabbing Yoongi and forcing him back down on the floor. He tapped Yoongi's chin. Yoongi slowly opened his mouth. Jungkook released into Yoongi's mouth with a loud moan.

"Swallow." Yoongi obeyed. Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's face, forcing him to look at Jungkook. "You're mine now. You do whatever I say, when I say it. Stop being friends with Taehyung and get my suspension lifted. I better get a call tomorrow telling me I can come back to school. If I do, we can do this again, but make it more fun. Got it?" Yoongi stared into Jungkook's eyes. "Got it?!" "Yes! Yes, I got it." Yoongi said. Jungkook let go of Yoongi and put his close back on. "See you tomorrow baby boy." Jungkook said before he left. Yoongi waited until he heard the front door slam shut to release the sobs he had been holding back. He crawled underneath the bed. Hoping to never be found.

Taehyung and Jihoon walked up to the house. Their neighbor, a girl around Jihoon's age cane up behind them. "Hi, Jihoon. Um, I think I heard screaming earlier. I-I wasn't sure what to do, I had came by to see if everything was okay but no one answered..." Taehyung's heart began to race, he opened the door to see clothes thrown everywhere.

"Jihoon, go to her house and wait for me, okay?" Jihoon nodded and left. Taehyung walked inside and picked the clothes up. He walked upstairs to find the bedroom door to the guest room open. He looked at the scratch marks along the door frame. "Yoongi..?" Taehyung called out. He slowly walked inside and looked around. Yoongi whimpered. Taehyung got on the floor and looked underneath the bed. "Oh my fucking god. Yoongi!" Taehyung grabbed a blanket and threw it over Yoongi as he pulled him from underneath the bed. Yoongi began to kick and scream. "STOP! Don't fucking touch me!!!" Taehyung hugged Yoongi tightly. "Shhh... shhh... Yoongi, it's me. It's okay."


	9. 8

"Yoongi?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi laid still in Taehyung's arms. It took him a while, but he finally spoke. "Could you help me to the bathroom?" His voice was hoarse. "But-" "Taehyung, please. I just need to shower." Taehyung sighed and helped Yoongi to his feet. He gently placed his arm around Yoongi's waist and guided him towards the bathroom.

Yoongi sat down as Taehyung started the shower for him. "Okay, it's ready." Yoongi stood up and looked at Taehyung. Taehyung realized he hadn't left yet. "Oh, I'm sorry." Taehyung started to leave, but Yoongi gripped his arm. "Please don't leave. You can just turn around if you feel the need to." Taehyung nodded and stood with his back to Yoongi. Yoongi dropped the blanket and stepped behind the shower curtain.

Taehyung had been standing there for over thirty minutes. "Yoongi?" Taehyung turned around and slowly approached the shower. He pulled it back. "Yoongi? You okay?" Yoongi was sitting in the tub, he was hugging his knees. "Tae?" Taehyung hummed in response. "Could you take me to school tomorrow?" "Yoongi, you-" "Don't ask questions please. Just- Just take me, please?" "Sure..." Yoongi stood up and turned the shower off.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep early." Taehyung wrapped a towel around Yoongi and helped him out of the tub. Yoongi leaned on Taehyung. "Tae?" "Yeah?" Taehyung whispered back. "Could... could you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone." Yoongi looked up at Taehyung, tears falling from his eyes. Taehyung's heart ached. He wished Yoongi would tell him what happened, but he understood that he wasn't ready. "Of course, Yoongs."

Taehyung looked down at the sleeping boy who had his arms wrapped tightly around Taehyung's waist. Tae smiled to himself as he lifted his hand to start running his fingers through Yoongi's hair. After the first stroke, Yoongi started to hyperventilate. He screamed out and started flailing around. Taehyung pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Shhh, Yoongi. It's okay." Yoongi opened his eyes and began to sob. He leaned into Taehyung as much as he could. "Yoongi, please..." "No. I can't." "Okay.. Does your side hurt at all?" Yoongi shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Tae? Could you take me to school tomorrow?" Taehyung looked at Yoongi, confused. "What? Why?" Yoongi sighed. "I need to talk to the principal." Taehyung nodded. "Alright, try and get some sleep."

"Why do you want his suspension lifted?" "He's innocent, please? Could you just do it, today?" The principal sighed and nodded. "I'll call and let them know he can come in today." Yoongi sighed and looked out the window as the principal went on. He set the phone down and looked at Yoongi. "He's on his way. Yoongi, you should really go back home, you and Taehyung. You can skip the whole week." Yoongi shook his head as he stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He winced.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, sir." Yoongi walked out and over to his locker. Taehyung walked up and leaned against the lockers. "What the fuck? We're staying here?" Yoongi sighed. "Taehyung, I told you to stop talking to me." Taehyung slammed his hand on the lockers, causing Yoongi to jump. "No! Why-" Yoongi and Taehyung's heads turned as Jimin and Namjoon walked down the hall way. They stopped at Yoongi's locker. "So?" Namjoon asked. "He'll be here soon." Yoongi said without looking at them.

After a couple classes, Yoongi was at his locker again. Someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. "Miss me, baby boy?" Yoongi tensed up and stood still. "Come on baby, turn around." Yoongi sighed and slowly turned to face Jungkook. Jungkook smirked. "Thanks." Yoongi shrugged. Jungkook looked around before forcing his lips onto Yoongi's. Yoongi reluctantly kissed back, looking down at his shoes after Jungkook had pulled away. "Wanna go have some fun?" "I have class." Yoongi said. Jungkook chuckled. "I didn't ask if you had class." Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's wrist and dragged him downstairs to the old classrooms.

Jimin was sitting in one of the chairs. "What-?" "You'll do my friend here too. Right baby?" Jungkook asked before he began to kiss on Yoongi's neck. Yoongi tried his hardest not to start crying. "C-can't we do this another time? I-I h-have class and I'm s-still sore. Please Jung-" "No, you call me daddy. Because you're my baby boy. Right?" "Daddy, I really need to go to class." Jungkook shook his head and began to unbutton Yoongi's shirt. Jimin licked his lips and began to undress himself. Yoongi turned around to face Jungkook. "I-I told you you I was still sore, ple-" "Shhh." Jungkook took Yoongi's clothes off. "We'll be gentle... for a while." Jungkook said as he forced Yoongi down on his knees.

"That was fun." Jimin said with a smirk as he readjusted his tie. Yoongi laid still, curled up into a ball on top of a big desk. Jungkook was pulling his pants back up. "Maybe we can do it again, but at my house. Maybe Joonie will wanna join too. What do you think about that baby boy?" Yoongi slowly sat up and looked at Jungkook. Jungkook grabbed Yoongi chin tightly. "Answer me." Yoongi looked over at Jimin then back at Jungkook.

"I gotta go Jungkook, I have stuff to do." Jimin said before grabbing his backpack and leaving. Yoongi looked back at Jungkook. "Don't fucking embarrass me in front of my friends like that." "Or what?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook smirked and let go of Yoongi. "I think you know." Jungkook threw Yoongi's clothes at him. "I'm hungry, hurry up so we can go eat." Yoongi got dressed and grabbed his backpack. "I-" "Don't say you have shit to do, you can do it later." Yoongi stiffened as Jungkook snaked his arm around his waist. "I want to take my baby out." Yoongi glared at Jungkook. "I'm not your baby. You only see me as a sex toy." Jungkook fake gasped. "That's not true, I told you. I like you." Yoongi pushed Jungkook away from him. "Fuck you. What you and Jimin just did to me...you don't do that to people you like. You're just a fucking psychotic ass hole. Jungkook, you need help." Yoongi said as he held his backpack in front of his stomach.

They could hear the last bell ring, letting them know school was over. Next they heard foot steps. "Yoongs?" Taehyung called out. Yoongi yelled. "I'm in here!" Taehyung walked into the class room and looked at Yoongi, then back at Jungkook. "What the fuck are you doing down here with him?" Taehyung asked as he glared at Jungkook. "We were just talking." Yoongi whispered. Jungkook smirked. "What? I can't talk to my boyfriend?" Taehyung turned around and looked at Yoongi. "Boyfriend?" Jungkook pushed Taehyung away and walked behind Yoongi, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist.

"Yeah. He's mine now." Yoongi looked away from Taehyung as Jungkook kissed on his neck. "He's your boyfriend, when you literally bullied him... that-that doesn't-" "I couldn't accept it. We talked the other day and we're together now, right babe?" Yoongi slowly nodded. "Yoongi..." Taehyung started. Yoongi looked up at Taehyung, tears in his eyes. "Stay away from him Taehyung, he's mine and I don't like the way you look at him." Taehyung looked at Jungkook. "When did you two get together?" Jungkook smiled and looked at Yoongi. "You tell him babe." Yoongi hugged his backpack tighter and closed his eyes. "Y-yesterday evening..." Taehyung bit his tongue. "Yoongi, please step away from him." Yoongi tried to but Jungkook held on tight to him, causing Yoongi to scream in pain. "He not going anywhere."

Taehyung slowly walked over and grabbed Yoongi's wrist. "You're hurting him, Jungkook." Taehyung whispered. Jungkook let go and shoved Yoongi down to the ground. Yoongi screamed out and curled up into a ball. Taehyung swung at Jungkook. Hitting him in the jaw. He pushed Jungkook down and gripped his hair. "I fucking know what you did to him." Taehyung said through gritted teeth. "I would kill you right now if I could." He slammed Jungkook's head against the desk. "Fucking stay away from him." Taehyung said before he let go of Jungkook and walked over to Yoongi. Yoongi slowly stood up. Taehyung picked up his backpack and walked Yoongi out.

Taehyung was gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Yoongi." Yoongi looked over at Taehyung. "Did Jungkook force you to have sex with him?" Yoongi looked back out the window at his house. "Can we go inside, I have home-" "I need a favor." Yoongi looked at Taehyung and groaned. "Taehyung, we aren't children. You can't always say you need a favor." "I need a favor." Yoongi sighed. "What is it?" "Did Jungkook force you?" Yoongi wiped some of his tears away. It took Yoongi a while to answer. "Yes, b-but you can't tell anyone! He'll kill me." Taehyung slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "I'm going to kill him." Yoongi flinched and hugged his backpack tighter. "I'm sorry. How many times did..?" "Twice. That's it... J-Jimin joined the second time. I don't think he knew though." Taehyung sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sure he thought I was okay with it." Taehyung looked at Yoongi.

"You have to tell." Yoongi shook his head. "No. I'm just going to do whatever he wants. Maybe eventually he'll get bored and move on." Yoongi said before he got out of the car. He walked into the house, leaving Taehyung to ponder about whether or not he should tell.


End file.
